


Solo

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 06:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: "Non voglio andare."





	Solo

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la Drabblethon di We Are Out of Prompt.

Brucia. Consuma. Schianta. Divide. Smembra. Distrugge. Crea. Pulsa. Brucia ancora.  
“Non voglio andare.”  
Batte. Rigenera. Seziona cellule e pensieri. Forgia carne, ossa e spirito. Carne ossa e spirito che diventano qualcun altro. Non lui. Lui non c’è più. Ma lui è ancora lui. Forse no. Certo che si. È lui. Sempre lui.   
“Non voglio andare.”  
Bruciato. Consumato. Schiantato. Diviso. Smembrato. Distrutto. Creato. Pulsante.   
“Non voglio andare.”  
Riti antichi. Scappatoie. Inganni. Vita che sconfigge la morte. Ogni volta la rinascita è bagnata dal pianto. Stavolta di più.   
“Non voglio andare.”  
E nessuno a tenergli la mano. Nessuno a rispondergli:  
“Allora resta.”


End file.
